


I’m right here.

by MarvellouslyObsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellouslyObsessed/pseuds/MarvellouslyObsessed
Summary: The reader being the sides go to person, the one person they can confined personal information in without feeling judged.
Kudos: 9





	I’m right here.

They are chaotic as fuck at times, headache inducing actually, they knew this fact very well so it was nothing new to them but what was new to them was how clam and level headed you were even in the most tensest moments they’ve been through so far that sooner or later you pretty much became their go to person for a plethora of things. 

Logan would confide in you about how he feels that none of the sides or Thomas care about him to listen when he’s giving advice on the problem at hand and how sometimes he feels that his insensitivity would really hurt someone one day if he’s wasn’t careful. 

Patton would confide in you about how he repressed his own feelings in exchange for helping others with their endeavours and how he feels he does more harm then good and how he feels that he doesn’t really bring as much to the table as much as Virgil, Logan and Roman sometimes thanks to his naive nature. 

Roman would confide in you about how he feels as if he was slowly loosing his importance in Thomas’ life or if he was turning down a dark path to villainy especially after the recent events with Janus and how he believes he has to put a front up in order to be noticed by the others who may or may not find him obnoxious or egotistical for doing so but he just doesn’t want to end up like his brother Remus. 

Virgil, when he just wants to be in the presence of someone who isn’t and I quote “a clueless moron most of the time,” would confine in you about how he firmly believes that he would be replaced sooner or later by someone better then him or if his anxiety gets the best of him and just wants a soothing aura to nullify the worries that came with said anxiety. 

Heck even Remus would come to you in search of someone to listen to him unlike the rest of them who believe his opinions hold absolutely zero value what so ever by covering up his usual act of seeming unfazed by the hurt but within his brown eyes, they weren’t as bright and his smile didn’t reach his eyes aswell as the shadows under his eyes had seemingly gotten darker then they were in the DWIT video.   
It broke your heart to see the stinky boi like this that you so desperately wanted to give him the hug he so deserves, which you do without hesitation at that, not having a real problem with his less then pleasant scent; it made him tense upon contact and the boss that left his lips only added to the fact that he was more then he lets on, you didn’t want him to hide behind a facade anymore around you but you could understand his reasoning why he did. 

Janus would just normally sit in silence but there have been times where his cool, calm and collected facade drop and he lets his walls down that you were dealing with a completely different person entirely, he was a lot like Remus in some way, mainly the fact the boy was touch starved as fuck. You were the only person who was aloud to touch the scales upon his face, it was his sign of trust.


End file.
